Kidnapped
For The Summer Writing Prompt Contest!!! Luminescence pressed through the crowd of dragons, her scrolls held tightly against her chest. Several dragons turned to stare at her as she passed, but she ignored their curious gazes. She was used to be stared at- it was nothing new to her. Luminescence didn't blame the starers, because, well, what dragon didn't stare at a hybrid that glowed like a firefly dipped in radioactive liquid? Luminescence ducked her head and padded up the halls of her new school, ignoring the prying eyes and trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Of course, ''Lumi thought wryly, s''tealth, inconspicuous, and sneaky are all unknown words to a dragon who GLOWS. ''She hoped the staring dragons had been looking at her jewelry or something, because she was sick of always being judged because of her glowing scales. She remembered her father's words ruefully. ''Lumi, SeaWings have glowing scales! I mean, look at me! And RainWing can have glowing scales too! How is that different? ''To which Luminescence had replied, ''Yes, but they can turn their glowing scales OFF, Dad. ''Lumi squared her shoulders. ''Oh well, ''she thought. ''It's no big deal. I'll get some odd looks, sure, but that's nothing I can't handle. ''She noticed a door up the hall with the number 7 scrawled on it, and remembered that that was her cave. Lumi slunk in, observing everything curiously. The room itself was dark and shady, and Lumi was pleased to see a huge fountain pool trickling in the middle of the room. She peered in and critically surveyed her reflection. Her black scales were scuffed and dirty looking, and her glowing pale green eyes had deep bags under them. Her lit up light green underscales seemed even brighter in the dim cave, and her forked glowing tongue hissed through her teeth. One one side of the room lay a comfortable looking mat of reeds (she assumed that was for her roommate) and small glass figurines were lined up atop a bronze scroll rack. They glinted amber and green in the dim lamplight of the room. Lumi stepped over to the scroll rack, examining the red and gold scrolls that had been placed there ever so carefully. She unrolled the first one, a scanned it curiously. '''Hello! '''It stated in bold letters. '''Welcome to Sandy Shores Summer Academy! '''The rest of the scroll listed class times and things of that sort, with an almost sickening amount of exclamation marks. She shrugged and set it back in its rack. She was too tired to read the other scroll, so instead she curled up in the corner and tried to sleep. Luminescent ruefully thought of her poor roommate and hoped they could sleep with a light as bright as her. Just as her eyes drifted shut, the door swung open and quick talons bounded in. Lumi jumped up and tried to look as if she were awake and cool. The dragon standing there was a beautiful SilkWing, a tall, slender dragoness with apple green underscales and dark, cherry colored top scales. Her four wings were curved and pale green, speckled with crimson, and her eyes were angular and sharp, the color of mangoes, and quickly surveying the cave with a critical expression. She spotted Luminescence and stared for a moment, but not too long. Lumi raised her talons in a friendly gesture. "Hi," she said, a little shyly. Her roommate tilted her head, and Lumi fidgeted under her sharp orange gaze. "You're a hybrid," the dragoness said, neither friendly or hostile. Lumi tried not to flinch. "Yes," she said, her voice mercifully keeping cool and calm. Her roommate frowned slightly, but said nothing else about it. "I am Dido." Lumi looked up and met the SilkWing's eyes as she replied, "My name is Luminescence, but my mom and dad call me Lumi. You can too, I guess." Dido's ear twitched with amusement, though her face stayed unreadable. "''Lumi?" Her voice was tinged with humor. Lumi nodded uncomfortably, suddenly wondering if she should have said that. Dido looked around the room awkwardly. "Well. I guess I'm going to go to bed." Category:Fanfictions Category:Content (FeatherflightTheSkyWing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Canon)